For example, a collision determination system for determining a possibility of collision between a pedestrian and a vehicle has a feature for determining the possibility based on a current position of a pedestrian terminal which is carried by the pedestrian and a current position of a vehicular terminal mounted on the vehicle. For example, Patent Literature 1 teaches a vehicular terminal having a feature for setting a critical area using the current position of the subject vehicular terminal, a feature for determining whether the pedestrian terminal is disposed in the set critical area, and a feature for determining the possibility of the collision. Further, Patent Literatures 2 and 3 teach a vehicular terminal having a feature for estimating a moving route of the pedestrian using the current position of the pedestrian terminal, a feature for determining a positioning relationship between the moving route of the subject vehicle terminal and the moving route of the pedestrian, and a feature for determining the possibility of collision.